Triangle Explained
by Kris721
Summary: A story that solves the whole Snake Eyes/ Scarlett/ Duke triangle


TRIANGLE EXPLAINED  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just pretend that I   
do. I liked writing this story a lot. I am tired of writing   
long-winded disclaimers so I'll just get on with the story.   
Thank you Robert for your help. Have a nice day.   
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"So Snake Eyes has finally decided to take me to that cabin in   
Vermont he always talks about." Scarlett told Duke as they ate   
lunch in the joe cafeteria.   
  
"Sounds romantic. When are you going?" Duke smiled at his   
friend.   
  
"We're leaving tomorrow. I know it's a spur of the moment   
thing, but Hawk said it was alright for us to go as long as we   
kept our transmitters on in case of an emergency." Scarlett   
smiled. She was so excited about her plans to go away with Snake   
Eyes, whom she had been seriously dating for two years.   
  
"Tomorrow?" Duke asked surprised.   
  
"Yeah, and we'll be back in a few days. This is just what   
we need." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"I hope you have a wonderful time." Duke forcefully smiled.   
He wondered if Scarlett had truly forgotten about his birthday,   
which was two days away.  
  
"Thanks, I hope so too. So, you and Cover Girl are dating   
I hear." Scarlett changed the subject. She picked up her cup of   
coffee and slowly took a sip as she waited for Duke to respond.  
  
"Well she asked me out and I accepted, if that's what you   
call dating. We had a good time." Duke smiled.  
  
"So, are you thinking about asking her out again?" Scarlett   
pried. She and Cover Girl were close friends and she knew that   
Cover Girl was just heads over heals in love with Duke. Finally,   
Cover Girl had found the courage to ask him out. Now, Scarlett   
was trying to feel out Duke to see how he was feeling about her   
friend.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Duke replied with a smile.  
  
"Good, good. Well, I need to get going. I'll catch you   
again before Snake and I leave." Scarlett smiled and left the   
cafeteria. Once she was out of the room, Duke erased the smile   
from his face. He couldn't believe Scarlett hadn't mentioned his   
birthday. The two of them were as close as Scarlett was with   
Cover Girl, if not closer. It was hard to believe that she would   
just forget his birthday.  
  
"She's just excited about going away with Snake Eyes. She   
probably isn't thinking about anything or anyone else." Duke   
thought to himself. He broke from his thoughts when he realized   
a meeting he was required to be at would be starting in a few   
minutes. He finished his sandwich quickly and left for the   
meeting.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Duke had been pleasantly surprised that the joes had   
planned a party for his birthday. It was a grand party and   
everyone was having a great time. The only thing missing was his   
good friends Snake Eyes and Scarlett, especially Scarlett. She   
had not called or anything. Still he was in a good mood with   
Cover Girl on his arm all night. He got to talk to many soldiers   
that he hadn't seen in awhile. It seemed like the party ended a   
minute after it had begun. The cake was gone and the presents   
were all unwrapped. Only Cover Girl remained.  
  
"Well, I said it once and I'll say it again: We joes   
certainly know how to party." Duke laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say." Cover Girl smiled.  
  
"Would you mind helping me take my gifts back to my   
apartment?" Duke asked.  
  
"Not at all. Besides I still have to give you my gift."   
Cover Girl winked at him. Duke smiled and the two made their way   
to his apartment, both of them with their arms full of presents.  
  
They got to his apartment and he slid the pass card in the   
lock and He turned the handle.  
  
"Sorry it's a mess. I haven't had the time to do a proper   
cleaning in awhile." Duke apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Cover Girl dismissed his apology.   
She put the gifts she was carrying on the table.  
  
"So, you have a gift for me?" Duke asked with a raised   
eyebrow.  
  
"Yup. I hope you don't mind but I had Stalker sneak in   
here while we were at the party." Cover Girl smiled. She went to   
his refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine and she picked   
up two wineglasses.  
  
"I know you love red wine." Cover Girl smiled and popped   
the cork.  
  
"That I do." Duke grinned. After Cover Girl popped the   
cork and poured the two glasses, they toasted each other.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Duke." Cover Girl smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Cover Girl. This has been a great day." Duke   
smiled. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. The two sipped on   
their wine and were soon ready for a second glass.  
  
An hour later the bottle was put away, plus half of another   
bottle that Duke had. Both Duke and Cover Girl were feeling no   
pain.   
  
"I should go." Cover Girl sighed and clumsily stood up.  
  
"No, Scarlett, don't go." Duke pleaded and stumbled towards   
Cover Girl. He grabbed her by her waist.  
  
"Name's Cover Girl, soldier." Cover Girl smiled at his   
blunder. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.  
  
"Mmm, Cover Girl." Duke sighed and kissed Cover Girl   
deeply. The two kissed continuously even while Duke lead Cover   
Girl back into his bedroom.   
  
The two shed their clothing quickly. Duke ran his hands   
through her long locks of blond hair.  
  
"I love long hair." Duke moaned in between kisses. Cover   
Girl pushed him down on the bed and fell with him. She felt   
something poking at her hip.  
  
"I'm glad I have your attention." Cover Girl giggled. Duke   
wrapped her in his arms and the two proceeded to share an erotic   
night together.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Scarlett and Snake Eyes were cuddled on the couch in the   
log cabin watching the fire flicker in the fireplace. Scarlett   
was dressed in a dark velvet green robe with her long red hair   
cascading over her shoulders and down her back.  
  
"This was a great idea. I love being here with you."   
Scarlett sighed contently. She kissed him on his masked cheek.   
Using sign language, Snake told her that he had wanted to take   
her to this cabin for awhile and this last week in September was   
the only thing available. "It's incredible." Scarlett smiled.   
  
"Very romantic" Snake signed.  
  
"Very" Scarlett cooed and kissed his cheek again. She went   
to take off his mask. She loved staring into his eyes, though   
the rest of his face was disfigured. He had only let her unmask   
him several times in the daylight. He always took it off when   
the two were ready to make love in the dark. Snake was very   
self-conscious about his face. So when Scarlett went to take off   
his mask, she was not surprised when he pulled away.  
  
"Please, Snake, let me look in your eyes." Scarlett begged.   
Snake Eyes shook his head. Scarlett turned her head away from   
him and frowned.  
  
"I can't believe next week will be the beginning of   
October." Snake signed changing the subject.  
  
"It can't be October. Next week is." Scarlett trailed off   
and then her eyes widened. "What's today's date?" she asked   
frantically. Snake signed the date and Scarlett leapt out of his   
lap.  
  
"Yesterday was Duke's birthday.and his party! How could I   
have forgotten?" Scarlett cried. Snake Eyes shrugged. "I am so   
scatter brained! I swore I had it written on my calendar."   
Scarlett cried.  
  
"You were just wrapped up with our trip. Duke won't be   
upset." Snake signed.  
  
"Let me go call base. I just can't believe I did that."   
Scarlett chided herself. She went into the other room to use the   
phone. She dialed the number and waited for either Duke's   
answering machine or Duke himself. It was still early in the   
morning so it was a good chance that she would catch Duke.  
  
"Hello?" a female's voice answered.  
  
"Oh hey, Cover Girl. I must have dialed the wrong   
extension. I meant to call Duke." Scarlett apologized.  
  
"No, you dialed right. He's not here right now though."   
Cover Girl answered.  
  
"Oh," Scarlett said realizing what was going on. "Well,   
uh, could you give him a message for me?"   
  
"Sure, doll. What's your message?" Cover Girl asked.  
  
"Tell him I'm sorry for not being there for his birthday   
and that I will be back tonight and I'll come see him first   
thing." Scarlett replied.  
  
"Yeah, he was a little bummed you weren't there, but I   
helped him take his mind off that, if you know what I mean."   
Cover Girl laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I am sure you did." Scarlett laughed uncomfortably   
back.  
  
"I'll make sure he gets the message. Talk to you soon."   
Cover Girl replied and hung up the phone. Scarlett hung up and   
walked back to the other room in a fog.  
  
"What's wrong?" Snake signed.  
  
"Oh nothing. I am just still upset for missing Duke's   
birthday." Scarlett frowned.  
  
"I'm sure he's ok about it. Besides it's more important   
that you're here with me." Snake signed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Scarlett sighed and snuggled   
once again with her lover. Truthfully, she couldn't wait to get   
back to base.  
  
  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
As promised, Scarlett went to visit Duke as soon as she got   
back on base. She had gotten his present weeks before, but as   
usual had procrastinated about wrapping it. She had covered the   
gift in shiny tin foil and made a bow using a shoelace. She   
knocked softly on Duke's door.  
  
"Hey! Just as promised!" Duke grinned excitedly when he   
opened the door and saw Scarlett standing there.  
  
"In the flesh." Scarlett smiled back.  
  
"Well, come on in." Duke invited and ushered her in.  
  
"Thanks. This is for you." Scarlett smiled meekly handing   
over the gift.  
  
"Oh, um, thank you. I need a shoelace." Duke commented.   
Scarlett playful slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Martha Stewart I am not. In fact, you're lucky I wrapped   
it at all." Scarlett laughed. Duke peeled of the tin foil and   
opened the lid to the box. Inside laid a gold pocket watch.  
  
"Oh, Scarlett, I can't accept this. It is much too nice."   
Duke shook his head as he was entranced by the gift.  
  
"No, it's for you." Scarlett replied.  
  
"I've always wanted a pocket watch. My grandfather had one   
and he promised me one day that he would give it to me. Well, my   
father intercepted it and sold it for some money to gamble with.   
That watch looked just like this." Duke breathed still taking in   
every detail of the gift.  
  
"That's because it's the same watch." Scarlett replied.   
Duke turned his gaze on Scarlett and she nodded.  
  
"But how." Duke began but was at a loss for words.  
  
"They don't call me the best counter intelligence officer   
for nothing. I was staking out this watch for months. I asked   
around. I followed the trail and voila. I found it." Scarlett   
exclaimed.  
  
"It must have cost..." Duke trailed off.  
  
"The money is not important. I'm glad you like it. I   
remember you telling me about it and how much you wished you had   
it since it reminded you of your grandfather. I just knew I had   
to find it." Scarlett smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you, Shana." Duke spoke softly. At first Scarlett   
flinched when Duke used her real name, but then she relaxed.   
Duke pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Conrad." Scarlett softly spoke and kissed   
Duke on the cheek. She drew away from his cheek, but Duke still   
had his hands on her waist. She locked eyes with Duke for a few   
moments and leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. Her mind   
went blank and all she could feel was the electricity that ran   
between her body and Duke's. She pulled Duke closer towards her,   
intensifying the kiss. Her mind was whirling in a million   
different directions and it seemed as if she and Duke were the   
only two people in the universe at that exact moment. She pulled   
back from him and his eyes were still closed. She felt his heart   
racing and then realized hers was also. Duke opened his eyes and   
smiled.  
  
"I guess that was the second part of my present, and that   
was nicer than the first part." Duke spoke first. Scarlett   
blushed.  
  
"I thought it was nice too." Scarlett admitted. Duke   
leaned in to kiss her again, when a nauseating feeling rose from   
her stomach.  
  
"Snake Eyes!" she cried and pushed herself away from Duke.   
She backed away getting closer to the front door. "I'm so sorry  
Conrad! I'm sorry!" Scarlett rushed out the door, leaving Duke   
completely uncertain of what just happened.   
  
Scarlett stood frozen on the outside of Duke's door.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Scarlett thought to herself.   
Scarlett was out of breath, narrowly escaping a panic attack.   
  
"Why would I do something like that?" Scarlett tried to think of   
what to do next, but her mind came up blank. She began to   
casually walk back to her own quarters. "I need to talk to   
someone, but I can't talk to Snake Eyes and I can't talk to   
Duke." Scarlett cursed herself for what had happened. She is so   
lost in her thoughts that when she bumped into Cover Girl it   
totally surprised her.   
  
"Oh, Cover Girl." Scarlett trailed off.  
  
"Hey there, Scarlett!" the other female greeted cheerfully   
and then frowned when she realized Scarlett was upset. "Hon,   
what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh, Cover Girl, things are not ok. I think I just."   
Scarlett trailed off as she looked at Cover Girl, who had concern   
written all over her face. She remembered how she called Duke   
and Cover Girl had answered the phone. Scarlett had just kissed   
the man her good friend had been trying to land for months. She   
knew that Cover Girl wouldn't be too happy about hearing her   
problems.  
  
"It's nothing. I just... just..." Scarlett trailed off not   
knowing what to say about the whole mess.  
  
"Hey, girl, I know something's up. What's going on?" Cover   
Girl prodded.  
  
"It's nothing, really. I'm just overloaded right now."   
Scarlett sighed frustrated.  
  
"Well if you need to talk, I'm happy to listen like always.   
Call if you need me, ok?" Cover Girl reassured her friend.   
Scarlett nodded and Cover Girl continued to walk in the direction   
Scarlett had come from. Scarlett neared her quarters, but she   
didn't quite feel like going inside. She still needed to tell   
someone what happened. It was killing her to keep it inside. So   
many emotions were running through her at once. She kept walking   
aimlessly around base in a fog. People passed her and politely   
nodded to her acknowledging her presence, but they could see that   
something big was going on inside her head and they gave her   
breathing room. She came to the infirmary doors and stumbled   
inside to find Doc at his desk.  
  
"Hey there, Scarlett." Doc called, pleasantly surprised for   
her visit. She turned and looked at him and then dropped her   
gaze to the floor.   
  
"Hey, Red, are you sick?" Doc asked suddenly concerned.  
  
"No, I'm just off in my own little world." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"Yeah it shows. Why don't you sit down and let me in that   
world with you." Doc coaxed the red head.  
  
"I wish I could, but every time I involve someone it gets   
worse." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"Scarlett, what's wrong? It has to be something pretty big   
for you to be acting like this." Doc spoke extremely concerned.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"You've faced Cobra for years now, and nothing has gotten   
you down like this. What's going on?" Doc asked again.  
  
"In one action I managed to screw up the lives of three   
people, maybe more." Scarlett began. She put her head in her   
hands.  
  
"What happened?" Doc asked for a third time, now really   
wanting the story.  
  
"I don't know if I can even tell you. I am so ashamed."   
Scarlett whispered dropping her hands into her lap, but keeping   
her head down. Doc reached over and took her hands in his own.  
  
"You're Catholic, I'm a chaplain. You're supposed to have   
this confession thing down by now." Doc chuckled.   
  
"I was never very good at confession." Scarlett blushed.  
  
"You probably didn't need to. You were too good of a girl."   
Doc smiled thinking about what Scarlett was like as a teenager.  
  
"You obviously have never read my personal record."   
Scarlett quipped with a smile. Doc squeezed her hands.  
  
"Now tell me. What happened?" Doc asked seriously.  
  
"Ok, I went to go give Duke his birthday gift." Scarlett   
began.  
  
"Yeah, the birthday boy was a little sad you weren't at the   
party last night. I guess you and Snake were having a great time   
in Vermont.  
  
"It was nice, but I wanted to get back once I realized that   
we had missed his birthday and the party." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"So you went over to see Duke and you gave him his birthday   
gift." Doc egged Scarlett on to finish the story.  
  
"I kissed him." Scarlett whispered and blushed profusely.  
  
"That was nice of you. It's nice you two can be such good   
friends and show affection openly like that." Doc smiled.  
  
"It wasn't a `just-friends' kiss, Doc." Scarlett shook her   
head slowly. Doc slowly understood what Scarlett was so upset   
about. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Just what kind of kiss was it?" Doc asked not sure if he   
wanted the answer.  
  
"It was an incredible kiss." Scarlett answered.  
  
"So you're having some mixed feelings?" Doc asked.  
  
"I'm not so sure if it's mixed feelings or self hatred. I   
was the one who initiated that kiss. Why would I do something   
like that?" Scarlett asked so upset with herself.  
  
"Instead of asking me, you need to ask yourself. Why do   
you think you did it?" Doc responded.  
  
"I don't need Psych 101 right now, Doc." Scarlett sighed   
and drew her hands up to her face before running them through her   
hair.  
  
"Well, at least tell me what's going through your head   
right now." Doc replied.  
  
"What's running through my mind is how could I do this to   
Duke. I mean he's my friend and then I go kiss him like that. He   
must be totally confused now! Then there's Snake Eyes. How am I   
ever going to explain this to him? He and Duke are good friends!"   
Scarlett sighed visibly starting to shake.  
  
"This is true." Doc nodded.  
  
"Then there's Cover Girl. She's such a sweet girl. She's   
had her eye on Duke forever and I know Duke took her to the party   
and he genuinely likes her. So with one kiss I screw up three   
people's lives! Now, do you expect that from a `good girl'?"   
Scarlett asked sarcastically.  
  
"I heard you mention everyone else there except you." Doc   
replied.   
  
"So?" Scarlett retorted.  
  
"So, you're the one this affects the most. It's your   
emotions. You kissed Duke for a reason." Doc decided.   
  
"I'm not sure I want to know the reason." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"Why not?" Doc asked.  
  
"Doc! I'm supposed to be in love with Snake Eyes!" Scarlett   
cried.  
  
"Supposed to be in love? Scarlett, if you have conflicting   
feelings, is it fair to anyone for you to bury those feelings and   
not inspect them?" Doc wisely asked.  
  
"Sometimes it's best to just keep things under cover."   
Scarlett sighed.  
  
"You better than anyone else should know all secrets come   
to the surface sooner or later." Doc replied.  
  
"I know." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"The most honest thing to do, not to mention most fair is   
to tell Snake Eyes what happened and go from there." Doc decided.  
  
"I see your point. The longer I hold it in, the more   
damage it could cause.and I've cause enough damage already."   
Scarlett nodded.  
  
"I'll be here if you need anything. Good luck." Doc told   
her. Scarlett nodded and left for Snake's quarters.  
Scarlett had battled Cobra many times before and the   
anxiety she felt now, standing before Snake's quarters was at   
least triple the amount she ever felt when dealing with the   
enemy. She finally mustered up courage to knock on the door.   
Snake Eyes answered it moments later and ushered her inside.  
  
"Hi, Snake, I um, have to talk with you." Scarlett started   
nervously. He led her to the couch where they both sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Snake Eyes signed.  
  
"I don't know where to begin." Scarlett sighed. Tears were   
already collecting in her eyes. At any moment they would charge   
forward down her cheeks. "Snake, please take off your mask. I   
need to see your eyes." Snake Eyes shook his head.  
  
"Please it's important." Scarlett begged starting to get   
impatient.  
  
"Whatever you have to say is important. Taking off my mask   
is not." Snake Eyes signed. Scarlett knew better than to press   
on. Once Snake Eyes made a decision he would never relent upon   
it.  
  
"You know how I went over to see Duke and give him his   
birthday present." Scarlett began. Snake Eyes sat up straight at   
the mention of Duke. He knew that Scarlett and Duke were very   
close and although he didn't say anything to either of them, it   
bothered him.  
  
"God, ok." Scarlett began collecting her thoughts, " now   
what I am going to say next is going to hurt. And, god, I don't   
know why I did it, but I did and I'm sorry." she stood up as   
braced Snake for her next words. Snake Eyes very alarmed stood   
up as well. He came closer towards her and she began to back   
away, feeling a little afraid.  
  
"I kissed him." Scarlett blurted out and waited for the   
reaction. Snake Eyes tilted his head as if to mean he didn't   
understand.  
  
"I kissed Duke." Scarlett repeated softly. Snake Eyes   
nodded slowly still advancing towards her until she was pinned   
against the wall. He pulled back his arm and made a fist and   
punched right through the wall next to where Scarlett was   
standing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Snake. It just happened. I don't even know   
what came over me. I'm so sorry." Scarlett repeated. Tears   
started to make a trail down her cheeks. Snake Eyes turned away   
from her. "Snake." Scarlett trailed off and went to touch his   
shoulder. Snake flinched at her touch and smacked her hand away.   
  
"Please." Snake Eyes turned around when he reached his   
nightstand. Without warning he knocked everything off of it.   
Scarlett gave out a small cry of surprise.  
  
"How could you do this?" Snake signed furiously.  
  
"I told you that it just happened. I guess I got lost in   
the moment." Scarlett explained.  
  
"I'm not surprised. I never liked how close the two of you   
were. I'm also not surprised that you didn't make an empty   
promise about it never happening again. I'm sure you wouldn't be   
too upset if it happened again." Snake signed quickly.  
  
"I just." Scarlett trailed off dizzy with confusion. Snake   
Eyes crossed the room quickly and took a sword from the wall and   
faced Scarlett. She closed her eyes, afraid of what he might do.   
She opened her eyes to watch him raise the Katana and slice it   
down through a picture frame of the two of them together that he   
had nailed up on the wall. The picture got sliced in two parts   
and fell to the ground. Snake eyes laid his sword down and   
scooped up the half of the picture with Scarlett in it. He took   
a long look at it before thrusting it at her and pointing to the   
door. Scarlett realized what he meant and the few tears that had   
fallen had given way to a river of tears that streaked down her   
face.  
  
"Snake, I do care about you. Don't don't do this."   
Scarlett stuttered through her tears. Snake stormed over to his   
door and opened it extending his arm out into the hallway.   
Scarlett slowly began to inch towards the door.  
  
"Oh, Snake." she whispered through her tears. She used the   
side of her hand to dry some of them. He held out his hand and   
pointed to the slot where the pass cards go to unlock the door.   
  
"If you only knew how sorry I am." Scarlett trailed off and   
gave Snake Eyes back the pass card he had given her for his   
quarters. She quietly walked towards the door, hesitating right   
outside his doorway. She turned to face him.  
  
"Snake, I do love you." Scarlett spoke. She could see   
Snake stiffen at the words and she thought he was about to sign   
something, but instead he slammed the door. Her tears increased   
until they fell so fast it looked like a waterfall. She slid to   
the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wasn't there   
for long before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Scarlett looked   
up to see Cover Girl looking at her very worried.  
  
"Now I know something is wrong. What has got you this   
upset?" Cover Girl asked seriously. Scarlett couldn't find her   
voice to talk. She handed Cover Girl the picture that Snake Eyes   
had severed in half.  
  
"Wasn't this picture from last New Year's Eve with you and   
Snake Eyes?" Cover Girl asked trying to piece the story together.   
Scarlett nodded. "What did he do, Hon?"  
  
"He... he... sword.... and cut..." Scarlett pieced together trying to   
stop the tears. Cover Girl helped her stand up and she put her   
arm around Scarlett.  
  
"You're not the first one to fall for a guy with an   
attitude problem. Trust me there. Snake Eyes can get a Katana   
up his butt sometimes." Cover Girl laughed trying to make   
Scarlett feel better.  
  
"It's all my fault." Scarlett softly replied.  
  
"Mind telling me what happened? Maybe I can help." Cover   
Girl offered.  
  
"No one can help. The only thing I can do is hurt more   
people by talking." Scarlett sighed. She began to hiccup from   
her sobbing.  
  
"This must be serious. Let's go to my quarters. We can   
talk privately there. You can tell me whatever it is." Cover   
Girl offered. She led Scarlett a bit further down the hall to   
her quarters. Soon they were inside and Cover Girl had sat   
Scarlett on the couch and passed her a glass of water.  
  
"Now, what is going on? You sound as if you gave a list of   
names to Cobra or something." Cover Girl asked concerned. She had   
never seen Scarlett so shaken up.  
  
"No, but I did betray people I think a lot of." Scarlett   
trailed off after sipping some water.  
  
"Who? Who did you betray?" Cover Girl asked happy to have   
made a breakthrough with Scarlett.  
  
"Snake Eyes. Duke. you." Scarlett rattled off the names   
pausing for a moment in between.  
  
"How did you betray me?" Cover Girl asked curiously. Her   
eyes stayed on Scarlett.  
  
"I... oh I can't tell you!" Scarlett cried.  
  
"Scarlett, whatever it is, we'll get through it like   
always." Cover Girl assured her friend.  
  
"I wish." Scarlett trailed off, "I wish"  
  
"Come on, just level with me. What happened that you think   
is so horrible?" Cover Girl prodded.  
  
"I... I kissed Duke tonight." Scarlett let out.   
  
"Is that all? Come on, he may be my man, but I don't mind   
if he gets a birthday kiss. I'm not as jealous as Snake Eyes."   
Cover Girl laughed.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I kissed Duke." Scarlett   
repeated again emphasizing the word `kissed'. Cover Girl's mouth   
fell open.  
  
"What? How? I mean, you two are good friends I know,   
but. Why?" Cover Girl spoke with shock.  
  
"I don't know. I wish I did, but I just don't know. It   
seemed like the right thing to do." Scarlett moaned putting her   
head in her hands again. Cover Girl sucked in her breath and sat   
quietly. "Talk to me. Please?" Scarlett begged.  
  
"I'm not sure what to say." Cover Girl shrugged.  
  
"Are you mad?" Scarlett asked biting her lip.  
  
"I... I don't know how I feel. I never thought you would do   
something like this! You know I'm interested in Duke! You know   
that we were going to start dating.and last night we finally go   
to bed together.and now you just go up and lip lock him?" Cover   
Girl cried both frustrated and upset.  
  
"So Duke and you, um." Scarlett blushed.  
  
"Well, when you called this morning I was at Duke's. That   
should have been your first hint." Cover Girl sighed putting her   
hands on her hips.  
  
"I know. I was surprised, but um." Scarlett trailed off   
not knowing what to say. It had crossed her mind that maybe the   
two had spent the night together, but Scarlett knew that Duke was   
not the type to jump into bed. This made her feel more horrible.   
Duke must have really liked Cover Girl and she had interfered.  
  
"Is it that hard to believe? I may drive a tank, but I   
still have the right parts of a woman. Duke didn't mind   
inspecting them either!" Cover Girl cried angrily.  
  
"I didn't.I mean.I'm just so sorry!" Scarlett apologized.   
Cover Girl softened a bit and looked at Scarlett like she had   
just gotten a dismal epiphany.  
  
"You've been against me from the beginning." Cover Girl   
blurted.  
  
"What?" Scarlett asked wondering what Cover Girl was   
talking about.  
  
"Come off it, Scarlett. I'm on to you now. You've been   
trying to get Duke since he transferred here." Cover Girl   
announced.  
  
"No, really." Scarlett trailed off. She couldn't believe   
Cover Girl's words.  
  
"It makes sense. That's why he called me by your name last   
night. You've probably been making moves on him all this time."   
Cover Girl spoke. Tears welded in her eyes. Cover Girl thought   
she had left the days of friends betraying her when she left the   
world of modeling.  
  
"Courtney, it's not like that." Scarlett shook her head.  
  
"I thought you were my friend. All you wanted was to get   
Duke. I'm sorry I ever considered you a friend. And don't you   
think for one minute I am just going to give up on Duke easily.   
You can't just get whatever you want just because now you've   
decided what, or should I say who you wanted." Cover Girl angrily   
spoke. Her venomous words penetrated Scarlett right to her   
heart.  
  
"Cover Girl.I'm sorry, but it." Scarlett trailed off.  
  
"Get out." Cover Girl demanded and opened her door in much   
of the same fashion that Snake Eyes did earlier.  
  
"Courtney, I'm so sorry. I don't even know how Duke feels   
about all this." Scarlett apologized again.  
  
"I'm sure he's not too upset. I mean he gets in the pants   
of two different girls in two days. I'm sure he's pretty happy   
about that." Cover Girl sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to sleep with Duke. I'm not like that."   
Scarlett shook her head.  
  
"Then what are you like? Are you the `let's stab my friend   
in the back to get her boyfriend' type?" Cover Girl asked coldly.   
  
"Or maybe I'm wrong about you. Maybe you're not out to seduce   
Duke. I seriously doubt you have any idea what to do with a man   
once you have him. Its not like Snake Eyes would tell you about   
your bad performance in bed."  
  
"Please, Courtney." Scarlett begged for the other female to   
take back her harsh words.  
  
"You know, I actually feel sorry for Duke. Someday someone   
better will come around and you'll do the same thing to him as   
you did to Snake Eyes. He's just too blind to see it. Now, I   
want you to get out." Cover Girl demanded again.  
  
"I'm sorry about all this. It was never my intention to   
hurt anyone." Scarlett apologized.  
  
"Just remember what goes around comes around and it might   
not be my intention to hurt you someday." Cover Girl spat. With   
those words, Scarlett knew that her friendship with Cover Girl   
was permanently severed, just like the picture of her and Snake   
Eyes. Cover Girl slammed the door leaving Scarlett once again   
out in the corridor. She wandered aimlessly down the hallways   
until she approached Duke's apartment.  
  
"Just like a criminal to return to the scene of the crime."   
Scarlett thought to herself. She cautiously knocked on his door.  
  
"Just a minute. Who's there?" Duke called from inside.   
Scarlett opened her mouth to announce herself, but no sound came   
out.  
  
"Hello? Someone better be out there. I am not in the mood   
for phantom visitors." Duke called again. Scarlett heard him   
turn the lock and seconds later the door was opened.  
  
"Oh, hey, Scarlett." Duke trailed off. She looked up at   
him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Can I come in, please? I need to talk to you." Scarlett asked.   
Duke could see the pain and hurt that covered her eyes. Her   
cheeks were red and puffy. Duke knew Scarlett had been crying.  
  
"Sure, come on in." Duke invited. He stepped aside so she could   
enter. She calmly took a seat on his couch. She bunched her   
hair in her hands to make a ponytail and tossed it off of her   
shoulders. She then dropped her hands in her lap.  
  
"Shana, what's wrong?" Duke asked concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry." Scarlett apologized. Her tears began to flow   
again.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Duke asked wanting to help his friend.  
  
"I'm sorry for the kiss. I ruined everything." Scarlett   
clarified.  
  
"It was a nice surprise. I don't see how it ruined   
anything." Duke smiled trying to get her to feel better.  
  
"I feel so bad. I betrayed Snake Eyes. I told him what I   
did and he broke up with me." Scarlett informed Duke.  
  
"For one kiss? The guy has always had a problem with his   
temper." Duke frowned. He wished he could help take away the   
pain that was in her eyes. He reached over and took her hands in   
his, but she pulled them away.   
  
"Then I ruined things for you." Scarlett moaned sadly.  
  
"How?" Duke wanted to know.  
  
"I ended up telling Cover Girl what happened. She got so   
angry. Our friendship has permanently been severed. She hates   
me." Scarlett went on.  
  
"Oh." Duke trailed off.  
  
"She told me what happened between you two." Scarlett   
informed Duke. She looked up to see his blushing face. "I don't   
know what I was thinking by kissing you like that. I don't know   
what got into me."  
  
"Scarlett, Snake's reaction to all this is way out of line.   
If he really loves you, he wouldn't throw what he has with you   
away so easily." Duke replied. Scarlett shook her head in   
disbelief. "You're a good friend, Scarlett, and a very special   
person. If Snake Eyes can't see that, he's the one with the   
problem." Duke assured his friend.  
  
"You're not mad at me too?" Scarlett asked in disbelief   
that Duke hadn't thrown her out yet.  
  
"Why should I be mad?" Duke asked.  
  
"For ruining things with Cover Girl. I mean she has had   
her eye on you forever and now finally you guys went out.and"   
Scarlett got cut off.  
  
"First off, there is nothing between Cover Girl and I to be   
ruined." Duke corrected her.  
  
"But you slept with her." Scarlett spoke softly.   
  
"Yeah, we did, but it was under unusual circumstances. We   
were both intoxicated.not that I am making an excuse for what   
happened.it's just I don't think I would have.well if I wasn't,   
um." Duke had trouble finishing sentences. "All I'm saying is   
that you kissing me didn't ruin anything."   
  
"So you're not mad or upset that I kissed you?" Scarlett   
asked hopefully. It would be nice if one person would be on her   
side.  
  
"No, I'm not mad or upset." Duke replied. He started to   
blush and dropped his gaze to his hands which were in his lap,   
"In fact, I enjoyed it."  
  
"Huh?" Scarlett was thrown off guard by what Duke had said.   
Duke turned to face her and linked his eyes with hers.  
  
"Scarlett, you're a very attractive woman and a wonderful   
friend. When you kissed me. Wow. It left me in a daze." Duke   
truthfully told her.   
  
"Really?" Scarlett asked in shock. Usually Duke was calm   
and collected, but talking about the kiss really had him   
flustered.  
  
"Really." Duke smiled still gazing intently into her   
crystal blue eyes. Heat swept across Scarlett's cheeks as Duke's   
eyes continued to gaze into her own. "Heck, I would have   
probably tried to get you to go out with me if I wasn't afraid   
that Snake would take that Katana of his and chop me to bits."   
  
"He just may. He took that sword and cut a picture of him   
and me in half." Scarlett sighed sadly. She pulled the ripped   
picture from her pocket to show Duke the evidence. Duke took it   
from her and ran his finger over the serrated edge and then   
handed it back. Scarlett's tears came over her once more. Duke   
put his arm around her to try and comfort her.  
  
"Listen, it's ok with me. I'm sorry you're taking the   
brunt of this, but you shouldn't knock yourself out over it. This   
is life. This is your life and you need to live it as you want   
to live it." Duke wisely counseled.  
  
"But I don't know if I wanted that. I'm still trying to   
figure out why I kissed you." Scarlett sobbed.  
  
"Maybe you just wanted to?" Duke suggested.  
  
"I don't know." Scarlett continued sobbing. Duke tilted   
Scarlett's face so he could see into her eyes. Her tears   
subsided, but she was still shaking.  
  
"Well I know that I want to kiss you right now." Duke   
trailed off leaning towards her. He softly touched her lips with   
his own. He opened his mouth and she responded by opening hers   
as well. A few tears ran down Scarlett's face and trickled over   
onto Duke's cheek. He put his hands on waist and pulled her   
closer. Scarlett drew back from him in total shock.  
  
"Wow." Scarlett breathed.   
  
"This feels amazing. Much better than the first kiss."   
Duke smiled.   
  
"But it's wrong. There are other people to think   
about.like Cover Girl." Scarlett frowned. Duke sighed loudly.  
  
"I like her, but I want you." Duke explained.  
  
"You want me?" Scarlett squeaked.  
  
"Not just that way." Duke chuckled at Scarlett's wide-eyed   
expression, "I want you: to know what you're thinking, to know   
your dreams, your fears. I know it sounds weird, but I want to   
know all about you. I have for so very long." Duke revealed.  
  
"Duke.I don't know what to say." Scarlett breathed. Duke   
kissed her again.  
  
"Maybe I did want to kiss you." Scarlett smiled her first   
true smile since the initial kiss.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not going to press you or force you. You   
need some time to think. It wouldn't be right for me to just do   
what I want to right here and now." Duke softly whispered.  
  
"And exactly what is it that you want to do?" Scarlett   
asked seductively. She leaned forward provocatively.   
  
"Maybe we'll find out one day." Duke smiled back.   
Scarlett's smile turned to a frown and she gave a wounded look.  
  
"So you're pushing me away too?" Scarlett cried.  
  
"No! Never! I just thought you need some room to work   
things out for yourself." Duke corrected himself as he stroked   
her cheek.  
  
"I do need to work things out, but I need someone I trust   
to help me." Scarlett spoke and gave a hopeful look to Duke.  
  
"Well, you know I consider you a great friend." Duke   
smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I was hoping you'd volunteer." Scarlett smiled   
back.  
  
"That's what I like to see." Duke smiled glad to have   
Scarlett smiling again. He pulled her close to him and hugged   
her tightly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I better go get that." Duke sighed and went to answer the   
door. He opened up to see Snake Eyes standing at the door with   
his hands behind his back.  
  
"Uh, Snake Eyes, what a surprise." Duke greeted. Snake   
Eyes came into the apartment. Duke watched as Snake Eyes   
stiffened when he saw Scarlett sitting on the couch. Scarlett   
turned away.  
  
"Wow, um, boy... this..." Duke trailed off. Snake Eyes took   
what looked like a pass card out of his pocket and put it in   
Duke's pocket and patted it firmly, but hit Duke hard. Duke   
stumbled back a few steps. Snake Eyes turned to look at   
Scarlett. Scarlett felt him staring and she turned to look at   
him.  
  
"I take it all back. You are NOTHING like my sister."   
Snake Eyes signed furiously. The words penetrated Scarlett as   
much as bullets would. For she knew the reason Snake had fallen   
in love with her was because she possessed qualities that he had   
seen in his sister before she died with his parents in a tragic   
car accident. Scarlett began to sob and Duke began to get angry.  
  
"Look, you have upset Scarlett quite enough for one night.   
I know this must be hard for you, but it's hard on Scarlett too."   
Duke spoke up.  
  
"She must be having a really hard time with it if she came   
back for more of what started all this." Snake signed. Duke's   
instinct told him to punch the guy, but his head told him to stay   
calm.  
  
"I think you need to cool off, Snake. I am sure you don't   
mean what you are saying." Duke offered and went to open the   
door. Snake Eyes said nothing and stormed out. At that moment   
Cover Girl showed up at Duke's door.  
  
"Well, didn't take you long, Duke, to lure another girl   
into your apartment." Cover Girl laughed. Scarlett got up from   
the couch.  
  
"Duke, I'm going back to my quarters. I don't think I can   
take another round of this." Scarlett spoke and she pushed past   
Cover Girl who smirked.  
  
"Hey, Cover Girl, so lovely to see you." Duke sighed   
sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I already had a little talk with Scarlett so I   
figured it's your turn." Cover Girl smiled.  
  
"Look, I don't want to fight with you." Duke began.  
  
"I don't want to fight with you either. It's not your   
fault that Scarlett is a back stabbing friend." Cover Girl   
replied.  
  
"Courtney." Duke trailed off.  
  
"Ok, I won't say anything more against your precious little   
red head." Cover Girl promised while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Duke offered.  
  
"I would love something nice and hard, but I think I better   
stay sober for this talk." Cover Girl sighed.  
  
"Yeah, a little too much bottle is what helped last night   
happen." Duke sighed.  
  
"It did more than help. That's the only reason last night   
happened." Cover Girl sadly sighed. Duke motioned for her to   
take a seat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Now you're being too hard there, don't you think?" Duke   
asked softening. He had no idea that deep down Cover Girl was   
really hurting.  
  
"Too hard? How about truthful? You wouldn't have slept   
with me if you hadn't been slammed, would you?" Cover Girl asked   
wounded.  
  
"Honestly, no, I don't think so." Duke said thoughtfully.  
  
"See?" Cover Girl retorted.  
  
"I wouldn't have slept with anyone else either." Duke   
replied softly. Cover Girl lowered her head.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long I've tried to get you to   
notice me? How long I've just wanted to jump you coming out of   
the briefing room and demand you take me on a date?" Cover Girl   
blurted out.   
  
"Um, I guess I had a vague idea." Duke honestly replied.  
  
"Yeah. Vague." Cover Girl replied hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Courtney. I really am." Duke apologized and   
put his hand on top of hers.   
  
"I should have known you weren't seeing me when we were   
making love last night. Especially after you called me   
Scarlett." Cover Girl chided herself. Duke saw a tear run down   
her cheek.  
  
"I called you Scarlett?" Duke asked wide-eyed with shock.  
  
"Yeah, like I said, you were pretty out of it." Cover Girl   
  
"I'm sorry Courtney. I wish I could remember more about   
what happened. It meant so much to you. I feel awful." Duke   
spoke from his heart.  
  
"It's not just the sex I wanted, though. It's you. You   
have to be the kindest, most compassionate guy on this base.   
From the beginning, I really wanted you to notice me." Cover Girl   
bared her soul.  
  
"I did notice you. You're a great friend and you're pretty   
and funny." Duke got caught off by Cover Girl.  
  
"But I'm not Scarlett." Cover Girl interrupted.  
  
"No, you're not Scarlett." Duke quietly replied. The two   
sat in silence for a bit and Cover Girl wiped away the few   
solitary tears that had fallen.  
  
"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Cover Girl laughed.  
  
"I think I would be worried if you didn't. I just wish I   
knew how I could help you. I am so flattered that you feel so   
strongly about me. I wish I could return the feelings, but they   
just aren't there." Duke replied.  
  
"I know. And I want you to know that I don't hold any of   
this against you. I know that right now she has you captivated,   
but maybe someday things will change. I am not going to give up   
easily. I hope you understand that." Cover Girl spoke seriously   
after composing herself.  
  
"Courtney, I know you're hurting, but do you really think   
holding a grudge is the best thing? I just don't think my   
feelings for Scarlett will change.at least not in the near   
future." Duke sighed.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that." Cover Girl smiled and stood   
up with a bounce. Duke stood up to show Cover Girl out. He felt   
something poking him in his shirt pocket and he fished out   
whatever it was. It was the pass card that Snake Eyes had given   
him. Cover Girl looked over to see Scarlett's name on the pass   
card.  
  
"A pass card to Scarlett's room already? My she's quicker   
than I thought." Cover Girl laughed.  
  
"She didn't give this to me. It's a long story that I'm   
sure you could care less about. Good night, Cover Girl." Duke   
sighed now irritated. He showed her to the door.  
  
"So what now? Are you going to put that pass card to   
work?" Cover Girl asked.  
  
"I don't think so. Scarlett has had a tough night. She's   
probably already sleeping." Duke told Cover Girl. Cover Girl   
seemed satisfied at the answer and left for her own quarters.   
Duke suddenly changed his mind and headed towards Scarlett's   
quarters. When he arrived at her door, he knocked softly hoping   
that if she was awake she would hear him and if she was asleep   
she wouldn't. He heard the lock turn and the door opened.   
Scarlett stood before him in a tight fitting white tank top and   
loose blue boxers. Her hair was loose her cheeks were red and   
streaked from crying.  
  
"Hi, Duke." Scarlett softly spoke.  
  
"Hi, I came to drop off the pass card that Snake Eyes left   
with me earlier. With all the commotion I forgot to give it to   
you when you left." Duke announced the reason for his visit.  
  
"Oh, well, um, thank you." Scarlett took the pass card from   
his hand.  
  
"Well, good night." Duke trailed off and turned.  
  
"Um, wait. Would you like to come in?" Scarlett offered.  
  
"Sure." Duke nodded and entered her quarters. "You know I   
thought you'd be asleep by now."  
  
"No, I don't think I'll sleep for a very long time."   
Scarlett frowned.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Duke asked   
feeling very sad for Scarlett. He took another look at the   
sleepwear Scarlett had chosen for the night and found it hard to   
break away from the curves of her body. "Well, it looks like you   
tried to sleep." Duke spoke indicating her sheets, which had been   
pulled down and were crumpled.  
  
"Yeah, I tried, but I just couldn't. I started looking   
around, and well I thought I'd do some cleaning." Scarlett   
sighed. Duke turned to see a bunch of pictures on Scarlett's   
table. All of them were of her and Snake Eyes.  
  
"Yeah... I just wish there was more I could do to help   
you. I feel responsible for this too." Duke sighed looking more   
closely at the pictures.  
  
"Don't. It's all my fault. I am the one who initiated the   
kiss." Scarlett spoke sharply.  
  
"But I still do. I can't help it." Duke sighed. Scarlett   
picked up one of the pictures and studied it.  
  
"You know, things aren't so good when you go back and look   
over them." Scarlett sighed still studying the picture.  
  
"How so?" Duke asked.  
  
"If my relationship with Snake would have been as good as I   
thought, would he have really flipped out over a kiss?" Scarlett   
asked turning towards Duke.  
  
"I see your point. I'm just sorry." Duke nodded.  
  
"I was too, but I'm starting not to be." Scarlett quipped.   
Duke looked at her puzzled. "Do you know how hard it was to have   
a conversation with Snake Eyes? Do you know how much of that   
barrier he put up with me that he puts up with everyone else?   
God, Duke, in two years he's only let me see his face 3 times."   
Scarlett revealed.  
  
"Doesn't sound ideal. I guess he just has a lot of baggage   
to deal with." Duke shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I just wish he would have let me help him." Scarlett   
sighed.  
  
"Come here." Duke commanded and drew Scarlett into a hug.   
He held her tightly and gave her a squeeze.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that." Scarlett smiled and kissed him on   
the cheek. "You're a pretty special guy, Conrad Hauser."  
  
"And you, Shana O'Hara, are a very incredible woman." Duke   
smiled and kissed her forehead. Scarlett rested her head on his   
shoulder.  
  
"It feels good to be held." Scarlett told Duke. He gave   
her another squeeze and smiled down at her.  
  
"It's hard to watch two years of your life slip away."   
Scarlett sighed content in Duke's arms.  
  
"Well, I am going to try and make it as easy for you as   
possible." Duke promised. Scarlett smiled brightly at that   
thought. Just then there was a knock on her door.  
  
"I hope it's someone nice." Scarlett sighed and went to   
answer it. Cover Girl stood before her.  
  
"Courtney." Scarlett greeted the woman in shock.  
  
"Hi, there. I've, uh, had a chance to calm down. I'd like   
to talk this out like two rational adults, that is if you want   
to." Cover Girl softly spoke.  
  
"Um, sure. I'd love to. I really didn't like how things   
were going." Scarlett replied startled at Cover Girl's change of   
heart.  
  
"Mind if I come in? I don't really like hanging out in the   
halls after hours, especially when the conversation is kind of   
private." Cover Girl asked as she passed Scarlett and entered the   
room. "Got any coffee that we can talk over?" Cover Girl turned   
her head and saw Duke standing next to Scarlett's bed. Scarlett   
could see a cloud of hurt and jealousy fill Cover Girl's eyes.  
  
"It's not what you think, please." Scarlett immediately   
blurted realizing how bad the situation looked.  
  
"I just came by to give her the pass card." Duke replied   
truthfully. Cover Girl turned to look at the bed and noticed the   
crumpled sheets.  
  
"Sure!" Cover Girl snapped. "First thing tomorrow I'm   
dying my hair because I'm sick and tired of everything treating   
me like a blonde idiot!"  
  
"Cover Girl, please." Scarlett begged.  
  
"Don't `Cover Girl' me. Don't `Courtney' me. I'm tired of   
it and I don't want to hear anything!" Cover Girl screamed.  
  
"Nothing's going on here." Duke stated again.  
  
"Oh you just shut up! You lied to me. As soon as I was   
gone you ran down here to jump the redhead!" Cover Girl turned to   
Duke.  
  
"What?" Scarlett asked confused.  
  
"I don't know who to be more angry and hurt at, Scarlett   
here or you. Maybe you're the one who's been encouraging her all   
the time, Duke?" Cover Girl continued to yell at him.   
  
"You're talking crazy." Duke told her.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe I am crazy for thinking you gave a damn   
about my feelings." Cover Girl spat.  
  
"Now, Courtney, you know that's not true." Duke fumed.   
Cover Girl mocked his statement.  
  
"Listen to yourself sometime. You need acting lessons,   
Conrad." Cover Girl sighed.  
  
"Maybe everyone better go and get some sleep and we can   
talk about this tomorrow." Scarlett interjected.  
  
"There won't be any more talking about it, at least not   
from me." Cover Girl whipped her head around to face Scarlett.   
She then turned back to Duke. "You know as well as I do that   
this isn't over between us. I know eventually you'll come around,   
and I'll be waiting."  
  
"Um, I don't know about that, Cover Girl." Duke spoke   
flustered. Cover Girl crossed over to him and slid her hands up   
Duke's chest.  
  
"If you want a redhead, I can be that for you too. I'm   
sure I can be a better red than Scarlett here anytime." Cover   
Girl purred.  
  
"Okay, I've had my fill. Would you please leave, Cover   
Girl?" Scarlett announced annoyed.  
  
"I'll go just as soon as I let Duke know that I left him a   
reminder of our night together in his room." Cover Girl smiled.  
  
"What?" Duke gulped. Cover Girl turned to Scarlett with a   
sly grin on her face.  
  
"Well, Duke liked the bra I had on so much that I figured   
he should keep it." Cover Girl laughed stepping away from Duke.   
His color had completely drained from his face.   
  
"I'm sure Duke won't be looking for it any time soon."   
Scarlett fumed and stormed up to Duke and kissed him fiercely on   
the lips, which infuriated Cover Girl.   
  
"And I'm sure Duke will return it if he does find it. In   
the meantime, consider this first sergeant reserved and off   
limits." Scarlett announced to Cover Girl. Scarlett grinned and   
turned to Duke, " Besides, if Duke likes bras he can have some of   
mine. I'm sure he'll like them and what's in them a lot better   
than yours." Scarlett smiled and kissed Duke again. This was   
enough to send Cover Girl packing. She stormed out and slammed   
the door behind her.   
  
"Wow." Duke muttered just regaining his senses.  
  
"To which part?" Scarlett grinned.   
  
"Well, all of it I guess. Remind me to stay on your good   
side." Duke smiled.  
  
"I guess I just claimed you." Scarlett giggled.  
  
"I guess you did. It's nice to feel like a piece of   
luggage at La Guardia." Duke chuckled.   
  
"Well, I'll make it up to you." Scarlett purred taking his   
hands in her own.  
  
"How?" Duke asked with a smile.  
  
"Want to see my bras?" Scarlett asked. Duke laughed also   
and kissed her again.   
  
"I'd like that, but maybe another time. I think I'll tuck   
you into bed and get back to my own quarters." Duke winked.  
  
"Ok," Scarlett yawned. She climbed in to bed and Duke   
pulled up a chair beside her. He pulled up her sheets and her   
blanket and tucked her in gently.  
  
"Mmm... nice and warm." Scarlett smiled. Duke stroked her   
hair and soon enough Scarlett was asleep. Duke quietly stood up   
and he left to go back to his place to get some shuteye himself.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Scarlett walked through the halls as if her mind was on a   
carousel. Many thoughts were spinning around and around in her   
head. She pushed on the cafeteria doors. They seemed heavier   
than usual, but that was no surprise to her. Being emotionally   
drained sometimes left her a little weaker than normal. She   
entered the cafeteria and gave a wave to Roadblock who was in the   
kitchen. She looked around for a seat. She found a crowded   
table of her good friends and went over to say hello. As she   
walked over, a few of the joes snickered.  
  
"Morning, everyone." Scarlett smiled. Something was   
definitely up, Scarlett could tell. Some of her closest friends,   
Gung Ho, Stalker, and Rock and Roll couldn't even look at her.   
The rest of the joes were looking at her strangely.  
  
"Hey, morning there, Red. I see you could pull yourself   
away to join us." Zap chuckled and nudged Rock and Roll.  
  
"Pull myself away from what?" Scarlett asked confused as a   
sinking feeling invaded her stomach. Gung Ho looked sharply at   
Zap.  
  
"It's not like it's a secret." Flash trailed off. Stalker   
looked directly at Flash and cut off whatever Flash was about to   
say.  
  
"What's going on here? What's not a secret?" Scarlett   
asked uneasy.  
  
"Well you know. you, our first sergeant, disco lights and a   
music with a heavy beat, if you get my meaning!" Zap laughed and   
slapped Flash five. Scarlett felt heat crawling into her cheeks.  
  
"Where did you hear this information?" Scarlett demanded.   
She couldn't believe how strong her voice sounded when inside she   
was shaking. No one answers, but someone tapped on her shoulder.   
She turned around to see Cover Girl sporting a new hairdo. She   
had traded her long golden locks for short red hair, much like   
Scarlett's color.  
  
"I see you and Conrad pulled yourselves apart long enough   
to get dressed. After all, there can't be room enough for two of   
you in that skintight suit now, can there?" Cover Girl smirked.   
  
"Nice hair color. What are you trying to do? Add points   
to your IQ by switching away from blonde?" Scarlett asked   
furiously. She couldn't believe the whole base new about the   
situation with Duke.  
  
"I figured if Duke could go for one red head, I'd give him   
another to chose from." Cover Girl stared Scarlett down.   
  
"The moment you got those hot pants of yours off, he'd find   
out that the blonde still goes to the roots, sister!" Scarlett   
spat back with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Trust me. He didn't mind those roots when I had him."   
Cover Girl smugly replied.  
  
"That does it!" Scarlett cried and lunged for Cover Girl.   
Gung Ho sprang from his seat and grabbed hold of Scarlett.  
  
"I think you two may want to discuss things after you've   
cooled down, and been retired for 20 years." Gung Ho suggested.   
  
"Flash, why don't you and Cover Girl go do a systems check   
on the Wolverine." Stalker suggested.  
  
"I did that last week." Cover Girl shrugged off the advice.  
  
"Then do it again." Stalker made a stern face. Flash and   
Cover Girl exited quickly, but not before Cover Girl could wink   
at Scarlett on the way out.  
  
"If I let you go, you've got to promise to not get angry or   
hostile." Gung Ho spoke.  
  
"How about if I agree to be both, and I serve her head up   
on a stick." Scarlett grumbled. Gung Ho let go and Scarlett   
shrugged away from him. Roadblock made his way over to the   
table.  
  
"How about some fine breakfast food? That will get you in   
a good mood." Roadblock suggested. Scarlett shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened, Scarlett. Cover Girl just   
blurted it out and." Gung Ho tried to apologize.  
  
"Please, I don't want details. I, um, I'm going to go."   
Scarlett sighed hurt at how some of the people she thought were   
her friends had treated her. She turned towards the door and as   
soon as she went to open the door, it swung open in front of her   
and Snake Eyes entered the cafeteria.  
  
"Snake." Scarlett gave a little smile as she stood before   
him. Snake Eyes pushed her out of the way with one hand and   
proceeded forward.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Scarlett cried. She stomped out the door and   
leaned against the wall right outside. She brought her head up   
into her hands. She couldn't believe all that was happening. It   
was too much. She turned to see Gung Ho pushing Snake Eyes back   
out into the hall. She quickly jogged out of the corridor. She   
was not up to facing Snake Eyes again.  
  
"I don't care how big and mean you are. You don't treat a   
lady like that." Gung Ho warned the ninja.  
  
"She's no lady." Snake Eyes signed.  
  
"Hey, I don't know what happened between you two. Frankly   
I don't give a damn... but you don't treat Scarlett like that.   
Snake Eyes tried to push past the huge marine. "No one walks   
away from me when I'm talking to them." Gung Ho replied blocking   
his way. Snake pushed Gung Ho with all his might, which sent him   
into the door. Roadblock came out into the hallway from the   
kitchen entrance since, the main entrance was blocked by Snake   
and Gung Ho.  
  
"You both need to cool down. This roughness is making me   
frown." Roadblock almost scolded. Gung Ho got out of Snake's way   
as he entered the cafeteria with much hostility. Stalker came   
out of the cafeteria at that moment.  
  
"Is it just me, or does that guy creep you out sometimes?"   
Stalker asked nodding in Snake Eye's direction.  
  
"How about just `is that guy a creep'?" Gung Ho grumbled.  
  
"May I suggest, we hold off the blame? No one here knows   
what happened in this game." Roadblock suggested.  
  
"Roadblock's right. No blame. Sometimes these things just   
happen." Stalker nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll try to hold back. But I think Duke and   
Scarlett are a better match than `Mr. Angst' and Scarlett." Gung   
Ho decided.  
  
"Speaking of Scarlett, why don't we go find her? We have   
some apologizing to do for the rest of our table crowd." Stalker   
replied.  
  
"Yeah, and I think she just needs someone to talk to right   
now. Even if not to talk, to keep her and Cover Girl away from a   
cat fight." Gung Ho agreed. They follow the hallway until they   
take the first turn and see Scarlett sitting against the wall   
with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head is bent down.   
They could hear a soft sniffling sound emit from her small form.   
Scarlett heard them approach, but she said nothing. Stalker sat   
down next to her.  
  
"Hey, kid. You doing ok?" Stalker asked softly. Scarlett   
lifted her head and Stalker saw the tears sliding down her   
cheeks.  
  
"Sure, what makes you think I'm not ok?" Scarlett asked   
sarcastically with a laugh.  
  
"Now don't go trying to snow ball us." Gung Ho replied   
taking a seat on the other side of her.   
  
"How am I supposed to be? Snake Eyes hates me. Cover Girl   
despises me. And now the entire base thinks I'm in Duke's   
pants." Scarlett summed up.  
  
"Not the entire base." Stalker offered.   
  
"Come on. We're talking about Cover Girl here. I'm lucky   
she hasn't announced over the PA that Duke and I are doing it."   
Scarlett sighed wiping tears away. Gung Ho and Stalker looked at   
each other uneasily.  
  
"It was a shock to me." Gung Ho spoke.  
  
"Duke and I aren't sleeping together. Cover Girl is   
exaggerating." Scarlett set the record straight.  
  
"Then what's all this about? What happened with Snake?"   
Stalker asked. Scarlett bent her head down again.   
  
"You don't have to tell us anything. We actually came here   
to apologize." Gung Ho sighed a little embarrassed.  
  
"The guys were way out of line." Stalker added. Scarlett   
sighed not wanting to relive the scene in the cafeteria.  
  
"Listen, Red, we don't care of you and Duke are together or   
if you're not. You're our friend and we don't let friends get   
hurt like that." Gung Ho continued.  
  
"Yeah, give it time to settle. No one will care what you   
and Duke are doing, if you're doing anything. I mean." Stalker   
trailed off getting caught up in what he was saying. The three   
heard another pair of shoes clicking down the hallway and they   
watched as Duke approached them.  
  
"Nice to know my personal life makes tabloid fodder." Duke   
sighed.  
  
"Duke, they were just trying to cheer me up. I had another   
run in with Courtney." Scarlett exclaimed.  
  
"I figured as much. I saw her new hairdo and I got some   
interesting looks from some people on my way down here." Duke   
nodded. He then directed his attention to Gung Ho and Stalker.   
  
"Hey, guys. I appreciate the help, but could I have a moment or   
two alone with Scarlett?"   
  
"Sure, man. Catch you later, ok?" Stalker nodded.   
  
"Yeah, then you can grill me." Duke smiled back. Gung Ho   
and Stalker rose to their feet and left down the hallway. Duke   
took a seat next to Scarlett and put his arm around her.   
"You ok?" Duke asked softly.  
  
"I guess." Scarlett sighed sadly.  
  
"I know this is about a million times more rough on you   
then me." Duke sighed.  
  
"I just wish." Scarlett trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?" Duke asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I wish I knew why Courtney and I   
have to be enemies now and why Snake Eyes has to hate me and."   
Scarlett trailed off getting herself upset.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Why do I have to be so afraid of being with you." Scarlett   
let out.  
  
"I didn't think you were scared." Duke replied surprised at   
Scarlett's words.  
  
"I'm not really scared. I'm just afraid I'll cause you   
problems too. I mean Snake Eyes doesn't even act civil to either   
of us, and you're his CO." Scarlett sighed and hung her head.   
"I'm just afraid that I'll cost you this command."  
  
"Hey, Clayton and I go way back. Hawk wouldn't pull me out   
of here just because of one guy with a grudge. Besides above   
all, Snake Eyes is a soldier. When the time comes, he'll follow   
orders like everyone else." Duke counseled.  
  
"Then there's Cover Girl's new dye job. She's convinced   
you'll fall for her if she's a redhead." Scarlett sighed   
wondering if the new dye job would really change Duke's mind.   
  
"Well, I do have a thing for red heads, but I like them   
natural." Duke smiled playing with a lock of her hair. She felt   
comforted by his statement. Scarlett let out a giggle as Duke   
smelled her hair.  
  
"Maybe one day I'll prove I'm naturally red." Scarlett   
whispered feeling brave. Duke blushed.  
  
"Um, one day. I don't want us to move too fast." Duke   
replied. Scarlett nodded and rested he head on her knees.  
  
"How'd you like to have dinner with me tonight? I know   
this little place down the coast. I think I can talk Clutch into   
letting me borrow a Vamp." Duke asked.  
  
"So, you're asking me out?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Only if you're accepting." Duke replied.  
  
"I'm accepting." Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Then I'm asking." Duke whispered as reached over and   
kissed her tenderly but briefly. Duke got up and helped Scarlett   
to her feet.  
  
"Now that we have that out of the way, let's go see what   
Cobra's been up to. That's why we're here after all, isn't it?"   
Duke smiled. Duke nodded and smiled back.   
  
"Okay, you lead the way." Scarlett offered her hand. Duke   
took it in his own, kissed it and the two walked off towards the   
control room with all thoughts of Cover Girl and Snake Eyes far   
behind them. 


End file.
